Indignatious Time
by the Lone One
Summary: A normal muggle girl gets dropped into the world of Harry Potter and is forced to portray a Slytherin girl that almost killed Hermione. Now she is hated, has to find her way back, and escape from the clutches of the Dar Lord she is supposed to be serving.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ok…time has literally stopped. The milk the bully was about to pour down the back of my shirt is frozen in mid-air, the holder of the carton having a smug expression frozen to his face. I would be able to tell you if the others' have noticed it too but I can't. Why? Time hasn't stopped for me. I'm still moving.

I stand up, throwing my backpack onto my shoulder. The blasted thing practically knocked me onto the floor. Inside I had all five Harry Potter books…in hard cover. Not to mention a nice five hours worth of homework and 5 textbooks to bat. I poke the milk that is just sitting motionlessly in the air. It was solid and it hurt at the corners.

And, as if things couldn't get any weirder for me, a whirl of colors rushed past me right then. My school cafeteria is no longer in my sight and I am filled with a blackness lit only by zipping colors in the shade of neon. It's kinda cool to look at if you knew what was going on or where you were going if it was taking you anywhere…which I didn't know the answer to either. By the looks of it, it would seem that I was moving at a very quick and fast pace but my hair and clothes make no sign that air is rushing past and I don't feel any of such motion. I close my eyes for a second, waiting for it to stop and I am knocked to the ground very harshly, my backpack almost squashing me in the process.

I open my eyes. Where I expect to see my school cafeteria lays two huge wooden doors. I look around the room. It's huge. I could fit my whole townhouse in it it's so big. For the first time the sound of people chattering and many clanking of plates reach my ears. _That sounds like a _lot _of people._ I open the big doors and the sight that I see shocks me frozen.

"Sarah!" A voice shouts. I have no time to speak a single syllable before I feel hands clutching at my throat, choking me. I look up to see a raven-haired boy with big round glasses. A lightening scar marks his furled forehead. I cringe. He is definitely angry, you could see it in his expression.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED HERMIONE!" He shouts at me. I'm choking still…bet I'm blue. I probably would have suffocated if it weren't for Dumbledore, or at least it looked like Dumbledore, calling Harry Potter off with a flick of his wand. Someone comes by my side.

"Sarah…we thought you were dead…are you ok?" The boy asks. I look at him. I nod as I pick up my backpack. Everybody starts murmuring as I stand up. Things dreadful like 'the murderer has returned' or 'Look at that sleaze...Does she really think that clueless look will work?' I gulp. Somehow, the fact that my name is Allison and not Sarah; won't help me at all. In fact…it seems that it was to be a very worse idea.


	2. Chapter 1

Indignatious Time

The sunlight hit my eyes very sharply. I opened them and realized I wasn't in my bed or in my room for that matter. I sharply rose up and looked around. In a sudden rush yesterday came back to me. I sighed and got out of bed over to where Sarah's drawers were. I pulled out the customary uniform and put it on. After struggling with the tie for a few moments I gave up and let it hang there around my neck. I put on Sarah's shoes which surprisingly fit me and left the dormitory with Sarah's bag.

I walked into the common room which resided in a dank dungeon and was met by my room mates of whose names I was still not familiar with. I ignored as they chattered away, leading me to the Great hall. I stopped at the vast doors and had half a mind to rip off my robes and join the Gryffindor table but I was stopped by the look in their eyes. My appetite disappeared. I turned to Sarah's friends.

"I have to go somewhere to see something. I'll find my way to classes, I remember where they are." I half lied. I had been up to past 3 in the morning listening to Draco fill me in on Sarah's life after I told him I didn't remember anything at all. He had told me my schedule so I knew what classes I had but where they were was a complete different mystery to me.

I asked my way up to the Hospital wing. The portraits were not of much use except for some and I eventually had to resort to begging hands and knees to the Bloody Baron to show me the way. Madam Pomfrey was attending a patient so I snuck in and went to where Hermione was. I gasped.

'_Sarah did this to her? Oh my…I feel terrible now. I mean…the way Draco had described the injuries wasn't as bad as this. Then again I should expect that from a muggle-born hating prat. I bet he was hoping she would die. Hermione…I'm sorry for what Sarah did to you…just help me make it better please.' _I thought. I was about to sit in a chair and just watch her but someone was already occupying it. Harry Potter was fast asleep in the chair. I smiled, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I shook my head free of the thought and sat down in the other chair and dozed off.

I awoke by someone roughly shaking my shoulders. I awoke to see Madam Promfrey's angry face, and Harry's angrier face behind her. I sat up.

"Miss Holloway what are you doing here!" She yelled. I stood up at the tone of her voice and looked at the floor.

"Visiting…" I said slowly. Harry glared at me intensely. Madam Promfrey was not convinced the slightest.

"What if Miss Granger woke up to see the face of her attacker looking at her." She yelled at her. I flinched before I turned angry all of the sudden.

"It wasn't Me! It was—" I started but faltered. She looked at the ground as a flush of red covered my face.

"And who was it?" Harry seethed. I kept my mouth shut as I tried to fight back tears. I mean, would he really believe that I was just someone who looked exactly like Sarah and not the real thing? I think I'd be sent to St. Mungo's. I sighed.

"I didn't know what came over me at the time but I am a different person now so believe me when I say it was someone else but it still was me. I care for her and why would I hurt her? I mean she never deserved this and guess what I am the one who caused it so let me go wallow in my self pity in the girl's bathroom!" I told them. I ran out of there and I saw Sarah's friends.

"Come on, we've been looking for you. We have divination next. Come on!" They said as they pulled me towards a room. I walked into a forest-like room and looked at who I was having the class with. I groaned. Gryffindors. I sat down in the far corner as the classroom filled up. As soon as I saw Harry enter I turned my head and waited for the class to start. It didn't take long. Firenze looked at us.

"Students…today we will discontinue the looking at the stars for today as I teach you about something that might come in handy to some of you. We are going to discuss reincarnation. Can anyone tell me what reincarnation is? Yes, Miss Holloway." The Professor spoke.

"Reincarnation is when someone's soul goes into another body after the soul of the original person dies." I told him. Don't ask me how I knew…I got it off the internet ages ago. Professor Firenze smiled.

"Mostly but not all. A reincarnation is indeed when the soul of another goes into another body when they die but that's not the whole truth. You see a reincarnation is the complete opposite of the original individual. You see if you, Sarah, were to be reincarnated then your reincarnation would be kind-hearted, nice, read a lot, good at school and at Quidditch, and would most likely despise people like yourself." Professor Firenze corrected. I gasped.

'_The opposite of the individual…I'm the opposite of Sarah…am I her reincarnation?'_ I thought to myself. He then talked more about reincarnation but I again dozed off courtesy to Malfoy.

I was walking along corridor and I saw a figure in the distance. The person looked almost exactly like me. Only she had a very dark aura about her. She smiled evilly.

"**YOU!" I shouted at her. She smiled.**

"**No…not me…you. You are me and you have to deal with it." She cackled evilly.**

"**No one can make me do what I don't want to do!" I shouted at her. She lifted up her left arm. The dark mark adorned it. I gasped.**

"**You are the Dark Lord's servant. You don't do what he says…he will kill you.**

"NO!" I screamed. I opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me, including Harry. I flushed scarlet.

"Err…I dozed off…my apologies." I muttered. A gasp went around the room. I have no idea what the point was. I looked over at one of Sarah's friends who was staring at me in disbelief. I was about to ask her what the point was but Harry answered it before I could.

"Since when have you apologized for anything. Your trademark is not saying sorry." Harry spat. I looked at him. Curse Draco for leaving that out…wait…he did say that.

"Err…since now…" I told him in a confused voice. Professor Firenze looked at me.

"Class dismissed. Harry Sarah…you stay here. I need to talk with the both of you." He ordered. I just sat on the grass as the conversation began.


	3. Some of the True Colors

I walked out of the divination classroom with a very sullen Harry. The bell had just rung and though we each had a note, I knew that Harry would feel the wrath of Professor Snape when we arrived in the dungeons. We had double potions together after divination. I don't want to think of what had happened back their. I was a coward. Instead of telling the truth about my suspicions I kept insisting I was Sarah. I don't know why though. I had the chance to explain things…the real things and I didn't take it. I belong in Hufflepuff, I swear.

I walked into Potions shortly after Harry, who had gone ahead. Apparently he didn't like to be led by an almost-murderer like myself. Harry was being yelled at by Snape whilst I just sat down after I showed him my note quickly. After Harry was dealt with Professor Snape retreated back to the board.

"Today you will be making one of the most complicated potions you have ever experienced. It's called the Potion of the Moon simply because every ingredient was picked and had to be picked in the full moon and left to soak in moon light. What the potion does however, is turn the drinker into the animal of their choice for several hours. Since this potion is so complicated I want no one left without a partner. Seeing as Longbottom sits by himself does anyway wish to join him so they could fail?" He asked. I looked at him. _What a snot face greasy haired sleaze!_ I raised my hand.

"Sir, I'd like to pair with Neville if you don't mind that is?" I said. Neville looked at me with horror in his eyes. Professor Snape looked like I was an idiot who had gotten rid of his fun but had no choice but to grant me my request as I was the first volunteer. I moved my ingredients and things over to the Gryffindor side of the room, in the back.

"Alright, with that out of the way the instructions are on the board. I will collect your finished products at the end of class." Snape said as he started to talk to Malfoy. Neville looked at me fearfully, stepping away from the cauldron.

"Come on Neville. Let me help you. Please come over here." I told him. He slowly took a step forward. I smiled at him.

"Alright, what do we do first?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed, "Neville it's on the board. When in doubt look at the board."

"Crabb's head is in the way though." He mumbled. I took my piece of parchment and walked up to where the board was.

"Miss Holloway what _are_ you doing?" Snape asked, looking up from helping another Slytherin.

"Writing the instructions on paper. Me and Neville can't see it from the back courtesy to Crabb's gigantic head." I told him. I finished writing and went back to Neville of whom I shoved the paper at.

"Now what's on the instructions first?" I asked him again. He looked at the paper.

"As the water heats up chop the lacewings into equal pieces of eight." He said solemnly. I smiled at him.

"I'll heat the water you take care of the lacewings." I suggested as I did my best to keep the fire below it going.

"But what if I mess up?" He asked nervously, "You'll get mad at me if I fail, Professor Snape will get mad at me again. I always misread the directions and forget them and mix them up and when I do Professor Snape makes sure he mentions it." I stopped my water heating to look at him.

"That's you're problem. You worry too much about what Professor Snape the Snake thinks and so you freak. If you relax, concentrate on the potion, forget about Professor Snape, and have some confidence in yourself you'll do better. Now the water is almost at the right temperature so you best be cutting the lacewings before then. I'll go down to step two which is peeling the rowan bark." I told him. He smiled and started to cut.

"Very nice potion but Miss Holloway, even though you care for your grade, let Mr. Longbottom do something." Professor Snape sneered as he came to us.

"But he has. He's done instructions 1,3,5,7,8,12, and he is working now on instruction 15." I told him in Neville's defense.

"That must be a mistake. Mr. Longbottom can't even remember to heat the water so how would he be able to do the hardest instructions of the potion?" Professor Snape asked.

"I have confidence in myself sir and I have been concentrating really hard." Neville said boldly. Professor Snape merely shook his head and move onto someone else.

Sarah was at lunch. Their potion had been the best one in the whole class and she was proud of Neville. She was more proud of herself though. She had been around the corner when she heard voice. She had stayed hidden as the Gryffindors talked.

"Neville…what did she do to you? Are you alright?" A voice I recognized as Ronald Weasley spoke.

"No not at all. In fact she was really nice. I did all the hard instructions in confidence and everything because of what she told me. I think I might actually do good in potions now." Neville had replied.

"Her! Be NICE? That's not in her vocabulary." Harry spat.

"I believe Neville, Harry. She's really different now. I heard her friends talking after Divination. They kept on saying how much she was acting weird today. They say she was acting weird yesterday as well. Did you see what was on her back yesterday? A backpack, a muggle backpack!" Ron commented. Harry snorted.

"She probably stole it." He muttered indignantly.

"But why would she, a pureblood, want a muggle backpack or anything muggle for that matter?" Neville asked. I don't know what was said after that as I ran towards lunch. I looked up from my chicken as my table erupted with laughter. Neville was dancing his way into the Great Hall wearing a pained expression. I saw Malfoy near the Gryffindor table laughing, wand out. I stormed over there.

"Take it off Draco!" I ordered. He looked at me oddly.

"_What!_ You want me to take it off?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded angrily.

"But baby…it's only a little fun." He smirked. I frowned deeper.

"Yeah fun to you but not for him. Take it off before I take your wand and kill you with it myself." I shouted at him. By this time everyone in the entire Great Hall were looking at us.

"Baby…I don't understand. Are you feeling alright? You've been acting weird. Visiting a mudblood. Helping a no-nothing…" Malfoy asked me.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER INSULT HERMIONE EVER AGAIN! For your information she's a muggle-born not a mudblood. Neville is not a no-nothing. He's very smart. And don't call me Baby. I'm not your girlfriend, never was, never will."

"Sarah….what are you talking about?"

"You know full and well what I am talking about ferret-face. I am sick and tired of playing someone I'm not!" I said before I stormed out of there to go to Herbology. I saw Malfoy take off the curse before stalking to a group of staring Slytherins.


End file.
